A conventional basketball hoop which is mounted with a backboard in an elevated position on a pole consists of a rim attached to the backboard and netting which extends downwardly and inwardly from the rim. The rim is narrow and horizontally positioned. When shooting basketballs, it is somewhat difficult to coordinate view of the thin, raised rim and movement of the arms and hands to propel the basketball into the opening in the rim. This invention relates to a device designed to aid in improving shooting accuracy by providing an enhanced visual guide as to the location and orientation of the rim and the opening. It provides a target area for which the player may shoot in order to improve shooting accuracy.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide for a device which provides a visual guide for shooting basketballs into a basketball hoop.
A further object of the invention is to provide for a visual guide in improving accuracy of shooting basketballs into a basketball hoop.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a visual guide for improving shooting accuracy of basketballs into a basketball hoop which is distinctive and easy to see.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a device for improving accuracy of shooting basketballs into a basketball hoop which is easily mounted onto the basketball hoop.
Still further objects of the invention will become apparent in the following disclosure.